


Heda Octavia (Oneshots)

by c_ostia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Heda, Love, Oneshot, commander - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_ostia/pseuds/c_ostia
Summary: Some cute Niytavia Oneshots including how Octavia became (the real) Heda.





	Heda Octavia (Oneshots)

**Author's Note:**

> At first I want to mention that I've never wrote a fanfiction or oneshots in english before. I'm from germany so please excuse some mistakes :)  
> Hopefully you'll like it, even though my english is not perfect. I try my best.

How Octavia became Heda  
It takes place after some weeks in the bunker.

''They won't follow me with these symbols, Indra. Dressing me up won't fool anyone.'' 

Octavia said kind of annoyed. She understood Indra's intentions but it felt wrong and it did not even work out.

''These symbols matter, Octavia. Wonkru needs to connect you with them, it will be easier to lead.''  
Indra answered calmly.

Gaia, who also stood in the office, didn't say a word. She also knew that it was wrong to dress Octavia up as the commander but her mother won't listen to her.   
And she was right in some point, Octavia needs to lead Wonkru in the easiest way possible.

''But there has to be an other way..'' Gaia finally spoke out.

''Then tell us.'' Octavia demanded desperately while Indra took the Commander Coat on her.

''We make you to the real Heda'' suggests the Flamekeeper with a serious face.

''Do you want to kill her?'' her mother asked ironically and put the Commander gear on Octavias forehead.

''She's not that wrong..'' she muttered and looked at the floor which suddenly seemed to be very interesting.

''No, the flame will kill you, we have seen that before. The past Commanders won't accept a redblooded Commander.'' 

Octaiva sighed and sat down, while Indra and Gaia argued. 

''I just have the feeling, that it will work. I don't know how to explain it.'' Gaia tried to explain to them.  
''I mean, there are no nightbloods left. I don't think that the Commanders would want, that the Flame will be useless forever.'' she continued.  
''It would be the easiest way to lead Wonkru, if she's the real Heda.''

Now Indra sighed.   
Nobody said a word.

 

''Then do it.'' Octavia said certainly after some minutes of silence.

 

\- - -

''No!'' Niylah exclaimed.

''You won't to that.''

They both sat on their bed. 

''I don't know how to explain..'' Octavia repeated Gaias words.

''You have to trust me. Gaia thinks that it will work and to be honest, I also think that.''  
She wasn't able to talk about this feeling. The brown haired girl had a premonition, just like the Flamekeeper.

''I'm just feeling it.'' 

Niylah watched her Girlfriend from the side. Of course she trusted Osleyah but she was still afraid.   
They just found each other, they couldn't loose that so quick.

''I trust you. You'll know whats best.'' the grounder girl finally said. She was still insecure but Octavia seemed to be so certain about the Flame that there has to be a reason.

She nodded and stood up.

''Then come with me.''

''What? Now?'' 

''Yes, it doesn't make sense to wait any longer.''

 

\- - - - -

They all met in the office where they talked about punishments.  
When Niylah and Octavia showed up, everyone was already there.  
Their friends but also Octavia's advisors.  
Actually, she wanted it to be private, just with Gaia, Indra and Niylah. However, they would need more people to proof that the Flame is truly inside her neck.

Gaia stood in front of the big table, carrying the case with the Flame in it.

''Let the Commander ascent.''  
Octavia felt a bit strange while she walked over to the Flamekeeper.

Indra shook her head in disbelief as Gaia painted the black line on Octavia's forehead.

''You're ready?''

 

''Yes.''

The Flamekeeper took the Flame and whispered the password while she went around Octavia.

''Ascende Superius.''

Octavia took a deep breath as she felt the Flame touching her neck.

The room was wraped in silence. Most of the people weren't convinced that this will work out and were accordingly really tensed.

A sharp pain went trough her body as the Flame buried itself inside her neck. An agonized scream filled the room bevor she collapsed into Indra's arms, who was there to catch her.

''Okteivia, can you hear me!?'' Niylah asked concerned as they put Octavia on a chair.  
Blood was coming out of her nose while she just leaned on Niylah.

''I can feel her pulse.'' Abby said facilitated after she put a finger on Octavias throat.

The people around them muttered with each other. It did work and everyone has seen it.  
''Okay, she needs some rest. We should put her in her chamber.''


End file.
